Untitled
by Hailtotheseer
Summary: Inspirada en Ten Years de Rev Theory


Ha pasado el tiempo en las calles de Japón, adornaban grandes proyectores holográficos, las batallas de duelos se volvieron mas populares y mas sofisticados en cuanto a la tecnología gracias a la Corporación Kaiba, era tan habitual que hubiera duelos muy a menudo, la mayoría de las veces eran para ver quien lograría entrar al gran campeonato realizado por su presidente Seto Kaiba pero eso no era motivo de estar en duelos, había algo mas allá que simples mesas o discos de duelos que se encontraban en cada esquina.

Kaiba se encontraba en un duelo con Yugi Mouto, Kaiba por su parte tenia en el campo al máximo dragón de ojos azules y a obelisco el atormentador, y aun le restaban 1000 puntos de vida, mientras Yugi conservaba al mago oscuro y a Slifer el dragón celestial y una carta boca abajo con 700 puntos de vida, y 2 cartas en la mano le daba la victoria fácilmente al presidente de Kaiba Corp.

-Ríndete Yugi tu reinado de Rey de los duelos se termina hoy, cuando mi máximo dragón destruya al mago oscuro- La majestosa bestia lanzo un fuerte sonido

-Corazón de las cartas, no me falles ahora-Se dijo a si mismo, Cuando vio aquella carta sabia que el se encontraba junto a el, y era momento de traerlo al campo de batalla, la bestia roja lanzo un fuerte rugido al cielo.

-Prepárate Kaiba, que este duelo aun no termina- Una figura humana se comenzó a formar detrás de Yugi.

-Imposible, como es que el esta aquí-

-Contempla al Jinete del Dios Egipcio- el campo se comenzó a llenar de plumas de alas, los espectadores gritaron de la emoción ante gran espectáculo.

-Días Antes-

Han pasado 10 años desde que los duelos de monstruos vio el renacer de las tres bestias más poderosas, los dioses egipcios.

Seto Kaiba había hablado con el corporativo, había tomado la decisión de crear el deck mas poderoso en toda la historia de los duelos se monstruos, por supuesto que trabajo en los primeros bocetos, pero ni el era capaz de realizar tal tarea, así que tomo la decisión que para el seria la última cosa que haría, por mas que su orgullo de presidente le hiciera le hiciera pedir a la única persona que conocía a la perfección dichas criaturas,

Yugi Mouto y Rebecca Hawkins se encontraban dentro de una casa rodante a las afueras de la ciudad, habían estado trabajando en la petición de Kaiba, después de la escuela sus caminos se encontraron, fue el día en que el abuelo Mouto y el gran arqueólogo, el profesor Hawkins fallecieron, decidieron que serian enterrados en el mismo lugar, que gran final para un par de amigos, ahora esto los había único mas que nunca.

Desde que comenzaron a salir hace 3 años, ambos vivían en la mansión Hawkins, y el negocio seguía operando bajo la administración de Joey y compañía. Todo el tiempo que habían pasado había sido para gran cambio, el matrimonio había sido el tema en muchas reuniones pero a pesar de eso el joven Mouto no se sentía del todo preparado, así que decidió esperar.

-Tienes que descansar- Rebecca se había convertido en una joven hermosa, aunque su estatura no excedía el metro y setenta, su cabellera rubia descendía detrás de sus hombros hasta llegar casi a la cintura, sus ojos verdes eran protegidos por unas gafas, aun así le parecía la joven mas hermosa.

-El festival de la Corporación es la próxima semana y aun tengo que terminar a Slifer- El joven Mouto se estiraba mientras el monitor mostraba al dios egipcio Ra, había terminado de darle los últimos toques, poco a poco la digitalización había crecido favorablemente, sus ojos color purpura se encontraban adornados por unas ojeras marcadas por el sueño, últimamente no había podido dormir en los últimos días, recordaba lo ocurrido hace 10 años, cada vez que veía a la celestial criatura lo recordaba a el faraón Atem, así que decidió dejarlo para el final, sabia perfectamente que no se podría quedar aquí vagando por mil años mas, así que aceptó a la mala gana que su destino no estaría al lado del faraón.

-Yugi- Una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando volteo a ver se sorprendió de verla a ella con su playera sin mangas negra, le quedaba muy justa así que podía notar que no llevaba ropa interior, su falda fue sustituida por el pijama del joven Mouto.

-Iré a darme una ducha- Su voz llena de lujuria hizo que sintiera un escalofrío, estaba llena de sorpresas, eso era lo que mas le gustaba de ella, no pudo resistirse y se fue directo hacia donde estaba ella.

La noche había llegado y ella se encontraba dormida desnuda boca abajo, mientras Yugi aun estaba en el ordenador, comenzó a dibujar pequeños bocetos, ninguno le convencía, la frustración se fue haciendo cada vez mas grande, pero llego a su limite y apago el ordenador, salió de la casa rodante sin hacer ruido.

Mirar el cielo estrellado lo hacia calmarse, el ruido de la gran ciudad seria lo último que quisiera escuchar en ese momento, poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo

-Aibou- Abrió los ojos como platos su respiración se agito y su corazón comenzó a latir con gran furia.

-Era su voz, como es posible, el se encuentra en otro mundo- pensó

-Aibou, soy yo- una estrella comenzó a brillar mas de lo usual, la luz se volvió cada vez mas cegadora.

-Yugi- su voz suave hizo que algunas lágrimas descendieran por sus mejillas, ahí estaba el, igual que cuando se fue hace diez años.

-Faraón- Yugi corrió hacia el y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, las lágrimas caían pesadamente, mientras el con su mano lo acariciaba.

-Sabia que volverías-le decía mientras el se aferraba a su pecho, el rostro del faraón cambio a algo mas serio

-Ven tengo que mostrarte algo- Yugi lo tomo de su mano y lo llevo hacia adentro de la casa rodante, prendió lo mas rápido que pudo la maquina y le mostró el proyecto, comenzó a platicar lo que había pasado en su ausencia, de vez en cuando veía el rostro del faraón con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, por supuesto, se sentía orgulloso de en lo que Yugi se había convertido.

-Yugi que pasó con Slifer-

-Bueno, veras últimamente he tenido mucho en que pensar, pero llegaste justo en el momento en que me encontraba trabajando- El faraón Atem salió de la casa sin decir palabra alguna. Yugi lo siguió y al salir vio a aquel Dios egipcio de color Rojo, el cielo era chico a comparación de el.

-Se que no lo habías visto en años, así que porque no vamos a dar un paseo-

Ambos montaron la criatura y Yugi se aferro a su cintura, nunca había volado en Slifer, así que era algo nuevo para el, el faraón lo noto y solo sonreía cuando lo veía con su cara de miedo.

-Yugi, me alegro de que las cosas fueron bien después de que me fui- Volteo a verlo de frente- Solo vengo porque pude escuchar una voz que me llamaba, ese eras tu- lo tomo de la mano- Así que sabes que ni me puedo quedar aquí, solo vengo por hoy-

-Entonces a que vienes- Lo abrazo del cuello, estaba dispuesto a no soltarlo- No te vayas, o llévame contigo- Atem trago saliva y trataba de contenerse las lágrimas, mas poco a poco comenzaban a descender.

-Sabes que no es posible- le regreso el abrazo- Si existiera alguna forma sin duda alguna lo haría-

Yugi lo soltó con brusquedad, su mirada se volvió perdida, y poco a poco fue caminando hacia la orilla del Dragón.

-Solo hay una-

-Yugi no lo hagas- Tan pronto como termino el joven Mouto se lanzo en caída libre directo al abismo.

-Slifer ve por el- El dragón soltó un fuerte rugido que se escucho por toda la ciudad, llego a los oídos de Yugi e hizo que despertara del trance en el cual se encontraba, todo sucedió en una lentitud eterna, miro hacia abajo donde se encontraría su fin, cerro los ojos esperando tocar el pavimento.

-Yugi- El grito de Atem sonó desesperado estaba a punto de tocar el suelo. Y ahí lo vio Yugi, miraba al faraón con alas de ángel, una brillante aura resplandecía, un brazo extendido miraba sus ojos de preocupación.

-Rápido, toma mi mano- Miro a Slifer, había cambiado de forma no muy exagerado el cambio, solo sus alas se volvieron mas grandes, y sus ojos se tornaron blancos.

-El jinete del Dios Egipcio- Tomo la mano de Atem y todo se volvió luz.

Despertó con la respiración agitada, se encontraba acostado en el escritorio, sentía que el corazón explotaría en cualquier momento.

-Yugi el desayuno esta listo- La voz de Rebecca lo hizo volver a la realidad, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? miles de preguntas de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza mas no encontraba otra respuesta mas que solo fue un sueño.

El desayuno transcurrió en total calma, solo nuestras muradas se cruzaban o preguntas con un simple si o no.

-Vaya olvide decirte, dejaste el proyecto de Slifer sin guardar, aunque el día de ayer nos quedaba muy poca energía, pero hoy la carga esta llena, tengo que admitir que quedo mejor de lo que yo que yo me imaginaba. Yugi se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el ordenador, ahí estaba Slifer, como lo había visto en lo que para mi me pareció tan real cada parte de la imagen estaba tan detallada pareciera que lo escuchaba rugir con tan solo verlo.

-Ven Yugi, mañana es la presentación tienes que descansar y quitarte esas ojeras- Tomo al chico de las mejillas y lo besó con pasión, Yugi por su parte cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento, y la abrazo por la cintura, aun cansado por el trabajo de la últimas semanas, opto por seguir avanzando.

La noche llego y Yugi se encontraba afuera observando las mismas estrellas que vio cuando el faraón Atem apareció, un fuerte ruido dentro de la casa lo saco de susto pensamientos, y corrió al interior de la casa rodante, cuando entro vio todo en orden, en el escritorio se encontraban las tres cartas de los dioses, pero la de Slifer tenia un brillo místico, un fuerte rayo de luz iluminaba aquella caja antigua que contenía el antiguo Rompecabezas del Milenio, decidió conservarla después de que Atem se fuera, la abrió para revelar una carta, cuando miro de quien se trataba su sorpresa fue grande al ver que se encontraba en blanco.

-Yugi- Una mano se coloco en el brazo de Yugi, mientras el brillo era aun intenso.

- deja de llorar- su voz era suave

-escucha- la mano del Faraón lo tomo de la mejilla y la levanto para que lo viera

-No te he abandonado, sigo siendo tu mas leal amigo, te observo desde el mas allá, y ahora mas que nada estaré contigo- su voz se hacia distante, y desaparecía de la misma forma que lo hizo 10 años atrás, un rayo de luz invadió alrededor de Yugi, y vio como las alas de Atem salían, listo para emprender el vuelo. Algunas plumas quedaron flotando en el aire cuando desapareció, mas su imagen quedaba impresa en aquello carta, un objeto mas que atesoraría por el resto de su vida.


End file.
